


Manhattan Man

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, The others are Very breifly mentioned, but theyre not even mentioned by name, so I'll just put them 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Janus remembers a time when he would sing Virgil and Remus to sleep late at night.Virgil and Remus are feeling a little nastolgic themselves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Manhattan Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually...pretty old. When I wrote it, I was like 'ugh ew no, it's Bad' but I was rereading it? And it's really not??? So it's going up now ig. Have fun w this one. Some good ol dark sides.

Janus sighed softly as he walked down the stairs, staring at the windows.

Completely blacked out, pure twilight.

Why wouldn't they be? It's 3 am.

And still, he can't sleep.

He settled on the couch, combing a hand through his already-ruffled hair. (...It'd been a long night.)

He took a moment to examine the room; mostly dark, at the moment, besides the kitchen light. No gothic decorations, no jackets laying about, no gloves put away in a secret drawer.

Right. The light sides'-and his, now-home.

It was a little odd that things seemed so...normal. But the late hour and the set up still reminded him of older days as he rested his chin on his hand.

Janus was the oldest between him, Virgil, and Remus. And so, it wasn't uncommon to find himself comforting them.

One day, he came downstairs to find the two huddled together on the couch, looking frustrated and tired.

Janus, at the time, didn't really know what to do.

A few demands for him to sing later, and he figured a lullaby couldn't hurt.

They were out like a light.

After that, it simply became routine to check the living room when it got late, just in case. It seemed they understood it, too, since they were always there around the same time, if they ever were.

And then they stopped. Which was ok; they found other ways to get comfort, and maybe just went to sleep earlier. A good outcome.

...but he still misses how calm they always seemed when he would start to sing.

And...then Virgil left, promising he'd do his best to help them eventually get out, too, but...he couldn't stay with them. Not when the light sides seemed so nice.

Janus let him go.

Janus lies to Remus about the singing he hears in the halls at night, the soft notes coming from around Virgil's room.

He simply missed him. That was it.

And even now, being around Virgil as much as he used to, here with Remus and Virgil and the people they came to despise and then love…

...he still misses the old days, if only a little.

Janus begins to hum an old song.

It isn't long before humming turns into soft singing.

"This manhattan man says, I miss Manhattan, man, and if you don't understand that's fine with me…"

At the time, he had just chosen whatever soft song he could think of first, two young teens who needed comfort huddled into his sides.

But now...it meant a lot more.  
\--------  
Remus and Virgil blinked at each other as they rounded the same corner.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing up? It's like 3 am."

Remus shrugged. "Dunno. Just can't sleep."

Virgil shrugged in response and they kept on their way, just heading wherever they were going.

But he had an inkling they had the same reasons for being awake.

"...you remember when Janus used to sing for us when we couldn't sleep?" Virgil asked, turning to see a fond toothy smile already on Remus' face.

"Yup." He paused. "...I thought, 'maybe if I'm lucky…'"

"He'll be down there, right?" Virgil laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah. It's a stupid thought, huh?"

"And yet we're going downstairs."

"We sure are."

They stopped as they approached the stairs, hearing singing.

Virgil chuckled after a moment of shock. "Maybe not so dumb, huh," he whispered.

Remus just laughed back.

Remus and Virgil crept down the stairs, finding Janus on the couch singing that old song.

They just sat down on either side of him.

Janus stopped in surprise when the two settled down.

Virgil waved his hand, pouting lightly. "C'mon, keep going."

Janus just laughed, resting an arm on their shoulders as he started again, back at the beginning.

He was glad things hadn't changed _too_ much.


End file.
